


This never happened in the coke ad

by Jo Lasalle (Jo_Lasalle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jo%20Lasalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning, may contain hammers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This never happened in the coke ad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aya_3003](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aya_3003).



> A drabble for Aya, who asked for salaryman Kame ogling construction worker Jin.

It's the shoulders. 

And the summer. 

Kame drinks his coffee in the coolness of the office and sneaks a look out at the front lawn. The man is fitting plaster stones, shirt clinging dark to his back. 

They've never talked. Kame is new here, and he's shy. And, well. He'd just blush. 

Then the man jumps up, cradling his hand, a hammer flying away. Classic, Kame thinks, and blushes anyway. 

The man looks around. He catches Kame through the window before Kame can hide his smile. 

Damn. So, shoulders, and a guilty, nervous grin. 

Suddenly it's just as hot inside.


End file.
